Distanced Love
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: After horrible news by Bailey, Callie is forced to the other side of the contry through an exchange in doctors. Callie and George are seperated by her leaving. Can their love for each other still be as strong with Callie on the other side of the country?
1. News of Angst

**Distanced Love**

This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. I have recently been obsessing with not just the actual show but the coupling of George and Callie. So I go to find some good fics centered around my favorite new pairing. And I find almost nothing. Out of 43 pages of romance stories of all kinds, I found 1 GxC fics centered around just the two of them. It made me so angry. So I decided I was going to start writing a bunch of them for those people who like the couple but are unable to find the fics that they desire. So here goes my first attempt at a GA fic!

**Chapter 1: News of Angst**

It was tuesday night at Seattle Grace Hospital. All the doctors and interns were on their many cases of the day. Dr. Bailey along with Izzie, and George were working with a patient who was bleeding internally. Addison and Mark were fighting as normal, everyone else around them let them continue because they were so used to the bickering. And Meredith and Callie were finishing a case together working with Cristina.

"Well, that was fun" Cristina remarked after finishing the last of the stitches.

"He did bleed a lot didn't he?" Meredith said in reply.

"Sure did" She said putting down the bloody utensils.

"I'm gonna get these sterilized" Callie said holding the utensils. "Thanks for helping me" She said taking off her head cap, mask, and surgical cover before leaving the room. Meredith picked them up and placed them in a trash can sitting across the room.

"We'll have to tell Bailey the surgery was a sucsess after she gets out of the one's she preforming" Cristina said taking off her surgery equipment. Meredith nodded.

"And then get assigned to another case" She groaned.

"Well you _are_ a surgical intern, your going to have to do surgeries often" She remarked.

"Yes but, I want a little break. Just today" She said throwing away her things.

Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me it has something to do with Derek"

Meredith only sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes" Cristina mumbled. "You've been doing well with all of the cases lately, maybe Bailey will let you have a little time off"

"I hope so" She said walking out of the room followed by Cristina. They walked down the long hallway of the hospital where the board of all the cases were.

"Well Bailey started 45 minutes ago, if it's not a serious surgery then they should be done pretty soon" She said looking around the hospital.

"She's on floor three" She said pointing to the board.

"I was on floor three" The voice said.

"Dr. Bailey" Meredith said caught by surprise when the women appeared behind her.

"Is their something you two need?" She questioned.

"Nothing for me" Cristina said. "I'll catch up with you later Mer" She said walking away.

"What do you want Grey?"

"Some time off today" She said.

Bailey raised an eyebrow.

"All of today?"

Meredith gave a side glance and nodded.

Bailey let out a sigh.

"Tell me your story" She groaned.

"I've been having a problem with Derek lately, I just wanted to fix it. He's off today"

"It's always about Derek isn't it?" She sighed again. "Alright, go ahead. You;ve been doing well for the past few days anyways. Plus, I need to see one of our residents" She said

"Who do you need to see?" She asked with curiosity

"Dr. Torres" She stated.

"Callie? What did she do? Is she in trouble?"

"No, Grey no. I've actually got a surprise for her" She said with a smile.

"Well whatever it is, I hope she likes it" Meredith said with a smile.

"I believe she will" She said waving goodbye and turned on her heel walking in the opposite direction but stopped.

"Grey?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"We just came out of a surgery with her. She went to the sterilization room.

"Thank you Grey" She said turning around and hopping into an elevator.

George gave a small wave as Izzie turned in the opposite corner to go off to give the evaluation of the surgery to Dr. Webber, who was closely watching that particular sugery which was for now, a sucsess.

He tightened his grip on the tools which needed to be sterilized as he went through the busiest part of the hospital, the emegency hallways. He managed to get through without anything dropping or anything poking or hitting someone going by.

"I hate that hallway" He muttered to himself opening the door to the dark room. Callie who was already their had just finished sterilizing the equipment didn't notice that the doctor had come in.

"Callie" He stated. She jumped and dropped on of the just cleaned scaples.

"Don't scare me like that" She said picking it up and set it on the counter. "Now I gotta clean it again"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I wasn't expecting anyone in here" He muttered walking in and closing the door.

She smiled.

"It's no big deal George. I do it all the time without someone scaring me"

He slowly made his way to the counter and began to run the hot scalding water. She watched as the steam started to rise and without paying attention she slipped her own hand under the almost boiling water that she was running. She jerked back her hand dropping the rest of the already cleaned utensils and hissed.

He immediatly yanked the knob to cold and wet a cloth rushing over to her and putting it on her hand.

"I'm alright George" She said taking it off. "Just being a moron" She grumbled sticking her burnt hand in her white jacket pocket.

"No big deal, I've done it before"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I can take care of myself George" She said walking back to the sink and groaning as she picked up the tools.

"I just have to get them all sterilized"

He remained silent keeping his vision on the hand which seemed to be struggling with. She followed his eyes to her hand.

"George, it's fine" She remarked. She did a number of motions with the hand without flinching. "See?"

"Just worried about you" He muttered. She smiled.

"Thanks" She said walking over to him and hugging him. He sighed and hugged her back.

"I'm going to have to break this up" Bailey said walking in and closing the door behind her. They seperated immediatly.

"Sorry" George apologized.

"It's alright O'Malley" She said forgiving him. She looked to Callie.

"Torres, I need to talk to you" She stated.

"Is she in trouble?" George asked quickly. She glanced over to him.

"No O'Malley, but leave the room and you will be" He nodded and basically ran out of the room. He pressed his face against the window waiting for Callie to come out with whatever Bailey was telling her. He saw as Bailey was talking frequently smiling. Callie listened intently and spoke once or twice. Then Dr. Bailey lowered her head and muttered something quietly. Callie expression changed quickly to a look of sadness and she retorted. It looked as though she was about to cry and bailey only went on. Callie shook her head and threw a pointing finger at the doctor but bailey only shouted something back at the doctor, like she was yelling a command. She then placed a hand on the tearing intern and walked out of the room. She didn't make contact with George and walked the other way. He waited until she was out of sight to rush into the room.

"Callie?" He said closing the door walking over to her. She threw her arms around his neck and placed her head against his shoulder.

"Callie? What's wrong? What did she do?" He questioned frantically searching for an answer.

"You didn't fired did you?"

"No" She said. Her voiced was quieted by his shoulder

"What's going on?" He worried placing a hand on her back.

"Bailey is, having me transfered to another hospital" She stuttered. "'I'm leaving Seattle Grace" She cried.

"Leaving? Why?"

"She says that they need someone like me over at this hospital. She's getting someone from the same hospital and were going to switch"

"But it can't be too bad can it? It's not like we wont see each other" He said trying to comfort her.

She stayed silent for minute.

"We wont" She whispered sadly.

He pushed her out of his grasp and held her shoulders. He gazed upon her face. Her eyes were wet, puffy and red from crying and their were tear stains down her cheeks.

"Why wont we?" He asked

"This hospital, the one she's transfering me to. It's far" She said sadly. "Their's no way we could"

"Where? How far?"

"It's a hospital in Maine George, all away across the country"

"Why! Why is she..." He trailed off lowering his head. "How could she do this? Don't you have a choice about this?"

"She thought I would be happy with it and already arranged everything"

He sighed painfully. "When are you leaving? How much time do I have with you?"

"I have a flight to Maine early Thursday morning"

"Thats not even two days left" He said placing his hand against the side of her face.

"How long will you be gone? How long is this...trade going to last?" He asked scared of her answer. None of them were good.

She closed her eyes letting out another sob.

"I'm not coming back" She cried.

"What? Why not!" He shouted. She only gave another sob.

"I don't want to go George. I don't want to, but I have to" She started. "I need a job, and apperantly their isn't anything for me here"

"Callie, I can't just let you leave. We were just beginning together again. We were finally going to go on with each other, everything was fine. I can't just let it all go away. I can come with you" He said spoke.

She shook her head.

"I tried to convince Dr. Bailey that, but she said she needs you here in Seattle"

He sighed.

"We'll spend the entire day together tomarrow, and tonight" He whispered. "You can stay with me tonight. Please" He pleaded.

"Of course George. I think it's a great idea" She siad once again hugging him. He slid his hands around her waist.

"I'll visit you somehow, even if your on the other side of this country. That wont stop me" he whispered into her ear.

"Distance wont stop my love"

She smiled.

"Thanks George"

"I promise, even with you gone across the country. I'll remain true to you. I won't go with any other women"

"You can't make that promise" She said. "That would be mean to make you promise me that. I don't know often I'll see you George, I don't want you to do that. it's alright if you find someone else"

"I wont Callie, I'm only in love with you, and noone else"

She gave another sob and smiled sightly.

"Then I'll do the same" She whispered. "I promise"

He nodded and continued to hold her for minutes after they stopped speaking. Meanwhile Meredith, and Izzie were all outside the room wondering what was going on between the two doctors that had the normally strong, and pushy Callie reduced to tears.

"It must have been for her if she's crying" Izzie stated. Watching them

"I hope George is alright" She added. "And Callie too" Meredeith added. They both nodded and waited for them to come out of the room


	2. A Night at Meredith's

**Chapter 2: A Night Back at Meredith's  
**

"I can't believe she's leaving" Meredith said walking down the hallways with her hand in her pockets.

Izzie just sighed.

"I honestly don't care all that much, and neither should you" The blonde said back

"Well, I do" She said. "I mean, I don't like Callie as much as George does, and with her gone, George is going to be a wreck, especially after his father's death"

Izzie nodded.

"Yeah, poor George" She said. "I hate seeing him upset"

"Your best friends, of course you hate seeing him upset"

They turned a corner and opened the door to the locker rooms.

"Well George said that their going to be together tonight and all day tomarrow" Izzie said opening her locked at taking off her jacket and light blue intern top and pants and putting on normal clothes.

"I need to wash these" She said holding them up and then putting them in a bag.

"Mine to" Meredith said pulling her sweater over her head. "We'll put both in the laundry tonight then" She said fixing the collar.

"Where do you think George and Callie are staying tonight?" Izzie asked closing the locker door.

"Knowing George, probably at my house, but we'll be having to much fun to even notice them, besides, they need their time together, these are going to be some sad days for them" She said also shutting her locked door.

Izzie sighed.

"Come on" She said said walking towards the door. Before the exited Derek entered the room looking over Izzie then Meredith.

"Hey" He said with a smile.

"Hey Derek" Izzie said looking at Meredith with a sideways smile. Meredith smiled back and then looked to Derek.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"We have laundry to do" She said holding up the bag. "And I'm going to be with Izzie tonight if you don't mind" She said.

"Actually that's good, because I'm going to be out tonight too" He stated.

"With anyone?" Meredeith asked curiously. She was a little suspicious.

"Preston" He stated.

Meredith smiled.

"Your getting along then?"

"Not quite, but as good surgical buddies"

"Well have fun" She said with a smile walking past him. Izzie followed quickly.

"I will" He shouted back waving to them before closing the locker room doors.

"So I'm guessing you guys are alright then huh?" Izzie said.

"Yeah, were fine, thanks to Dr. Bailey letting me take the day off, I was able to fix things with him" She said opening the hospital doors and pulling out her keys.

"Well that's good, it's not very fun when we have a moody Meredith" She said with a laugh. Meredith just gave her a look and unlocked the car. She slid into the drivers seat and Izzie got into the passengers seat.

"Lets hurry home" Izzie said. "I think I left some muffins out" She said with a smile.

"You and your muffins" Meredith said starting the car and driving out of the parking lot and down the streets of Seattle.

"What should we do when we get in?" Izzie asked when they were infront of her house.

"Get this stuff in the laundry and then find something to do" She said parking the car.

"Like maybe watch a movie? Like one of your mom's surgical movies maybe?" Izzie said getting excited.

"With a bowl of ice cream" Meredith said with a smile.

Izzie clapped happily and flung out of her seat and up the steps to the front porch.  
"I get to pick!" She exclaimed unlocking the door, but it was already unlocked.

"Mer! The door's alrady unlocked" She said opening it.

Meredith came to Izzie's side and walked in the house.

"I think George is already here"

George was making his way down the hallway

"Speak of the devil himself" Meredith said walking in the house and shutting the door behind her.

He smiled  
"Hey guys, I was wondering when you were going to get home" He said stepping into the room.

"We had an extra surgery we had to take of really quickly, it's all cleared up and were here to wash clothes, eat ice cream and watch a good surgery movie" Izzie said riled up and excited

"Izzie's happy about it" Meredith stated.

"I can see that" He replied.

"So what are you up to George?" Izzie asked. "You can't just leave your girlfriend up their by herself" She said glancing beyond George and down the hallway

"I know, I gotta grab some stuff from down here. I told her I'd be right back" He said with a smile.

Meredith sighed.   
"Were really sorry that she has to leave George"

"yeah we feel really bad"

George remained silent and sighed.

"Sorry" they both said.

"No, it's not your fault. I should be mad at Bailey, but I can't do that either. I'll be fine, it's just gonna be a little hard" He said frowning a bit.

"If you don't mind" He said trying to get through.

"Right, right sorry!" The both exclaimed moving out of his way.

"Thanks" He said rushing down the hallway.

Meredith smiled and walked to her right down to the laundry room, Izzie followed closely behind her. They threw both of their uniforms along with other laundry that needed to be done in the washer. They heard running footsteps across the floor that then made their way to his room not far from where they were.

"He's in a hurry" Izzie stated.

"Who knows what their gonna do up their" Meredith said looking down the hallways

"Well if the house starts shaking..." Izzie started.

"Izzie" She spoke quickly.

She threw her hands up in defense.

"Just stating the obvious" She retaliated.

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Lets get the ice cream now" izzie said excited again. Meredith nodded and they both ran to the kitchen and tore the freezer apart looking for what ice cream they wanted.

It was hard to turn the round brass doornob with all the stuff that was in his hands. After a few failed attempts at it, he finally knocked on the door. It opened quickly.

"What took you so long?" Callie asked him.

"Meredith and Izzie. They never shut up" He said walking in the room. She closed the door.

"Yeah tell me about it" She muttered to herself.

He set the stuff down on the floor and set on the edge of the bed.

"If you hear girly screams, it's because their watching Meredith's Mom do surgeries"

"How can you scream at a surgery if your a surgeon? I don't get your friends at all" She said sitting down beside him.

"I don't get them half of the time, but hey, their girls, what's their to get?"

She gave him a half angry half confused look.

"Do you not get me?" She asked.

"No, no. it's them I don't get Callie. Not you. Their different from you. Besides, their not the one's I'm dating. And even though Izzie is my best friend, I don't know too much about her. I think Meredith and Cristina know more about her then I do"

"That's because your a guy. Guy's usually don't get girls all the often, and when they do, some of the time, they got things wrong" She answered.

He paused.

"Did I get you right?" He asked looking over to her.

"You must have" She said with a laugh.  
"Like I said that one night, your the only guy I had said I love you to, so you must have done something to me that everyone else hasn't"

"Well that's good" he said with a bright smile.

Their was a brief pause.

"Alright so we don't have much time and we have to make the best of it. So what should we do?" he asked her.

Callie sighed and then gave him a sly look.

"Oh" He simply stated.

"Look at that!" Izzie exclaimed pointing her finger at what was going on, on the tv screen.

Meredith merely nodded. She wasn't surprised with this tape, she had watched it with Derek once before.

"How come your not excited?" Izzie asked slightly disapointed.

"I've watched this one before is all" She replied looking at the screen again and then back at Izzie.

"We'll it's a good video" Izzie said. "Right?"

"Yeah, the ending is good" She said pointing to what her mother was doing on the screen.

"See...that"

"Don't tell me what happenes!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Izzie" She said with a sigh.

Izzie watched in anticipation as he mother made the final move and the patients surgery was a sucsess.

"That was really cool" She said stopping the video and rewinding it.

She laid back against the couch and sighed.

"George and Callie are quiet" Izzie finally said.

Meredith nodded. "A little too quiet" She said glancing at Izzie.

"You wanna find out why?" Izzie asked.

"We can't do that, and you know it. They need their alone time" She said.

"Why not?" Izzie asked after a pause.

Meredith smiled.

"Only if were really quiet" She said.

Izzie clapped happily.

"Yay! Were gonna go spying!"

"I hope we don't see anything we don't need to" Meredith said. Their was a long puase.

"We'll take our chances" Izzie said eventually.

Meredith gave her a glance and started running out of the t.v room down the hallway to George's room.

"Shh" Meredith whispered putting her finger over her lips. She placed her hand on his doornob and turned it slowly and opened the door quietly.

Izzie put a hand over her mouth.

They were sleeping in the bed wrapped around each other in a comforting and lovingly embrace.

"Lets not disturb them Izzie" Meredith said with a smile.

Izzie nodded and they closed the door quietly.

"I still don't like her much" She said walking down the hallway with a happy Meredith at her side.


	3. Day&Night Together

Chapter 3: Day&Night Together

"So what are we going to do all day?" Callie asked him rising from his bed.

"Whatever it is that you want" He answered with a smile.

"I'll make sure you have the best day today, so you'll want to come back to Seattle even more"

"It's not my decision if the hospital keeps me over in Maine George, you know that" She answered.

He sighed.

"I know, but I'm just trying to stay on the bright side of things" He said trying to smile.

She frowned and walked over to him.

"George, don't worry" She said bringing him into a hug.

"I know you've been through a lot. And I know you're afraid that when I leave I'll break things off. But I won't do that to you. I already promised you I would stay with you. No other men" She said. "I'm staying completely celibate for you"

"You don't have to stay celibate" He said with a small nervous laugh.

"Staying celibate drove Meredith into knitting" he looked up at her.

"Your not going to start knitting are you?" He asked

"George. I break bones for a living. I'm not taking up knitting to keep me celibate. Unlike that freak of a friend you have, I can stay celibate without having to take something that the elderly do"

"Meredith isn't a…"

"She broke you George. She snapped you in half. She left you in pieces on the floor. What kind of person would do that to a friend? Why would she want to do something like that to you?" She asked him. She placed a hand along the side of his face.

"You didn't do anything to her. You only told her what was on your mind and then she goes and…." She trails off.  
"I won't do that to you George" She stated. "I promise"

"I don't ever doubt it" He gave a slight smile.

"Come on. Let's go gave some fun" She said with a big smile. He also gave a smile and led them out of his room.

They walked side by side out of the room and down the hallway heading towards the front door. Izzie and Meredith walked by in nothing but short tops and their underwear. They gave a warm smile to George, who nervously smiled back. They gave a threatening look to Callie and turned their heads away.

"I still don't like them" Callie said watching them walk to the kitchen.

"Do they always do that?"

"Glare at you? Yeah" George answered.

She gave him a glare.

"I know they do that" She hissed.

"I mean do they always walk around like that?"

"Uh-huh, they've done that ever since I can remember"

"Back when you still liked Meredith" She asked.

He paused.

"Yeah" He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to prove a point. She did damage on you. Why do you still live here?" She asked as they made their way out the front door.

"I don't know" He asked looking anywhere but at her.

"I guess for Izzie" He said.

"She's my best friend you know"

"I'm very well aware" She answered back with venom dripping from her voice.

He tried to smile.

"Let's try and have a good day today" He said nervously.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"I didn't mean to go out of hand about this. But I can think of two people I wont miss when I'm across the country" She said.

"I understand that, lets have a good day today" he said.

"First thing's first" He stated. "Breakfast, you can never go without breakfast"

"Very, very true" She said with a smile.

"I know a great place not far, if you don't mind walking" He stuttered.

"George it's me" She said.

"You don't have to be nervous around me"

"I know that" He answered.

"I still make you nervous don't I?" She asked laughing a bit.

"Yes actually you do" He stuttered.

"Very much so"

She smiled.

"Don't be" She said.

"I should be afraid of you, nervous of you. It shouldn't be the other way around you know"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, girls should always be somewhat nervous of guys. Guys can do a lot of damage to a girl"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked looking up at her.

She gave him a stare.

"You're seriously asking me that?"

"What kind of damage?" He asked.

She gave him another long stare.

"Rape, George, Rape" She repeated.

"Oh right" He said his voice falling away.

"You know I wouldn't ever…"

"I know" She whispered. "I'm not saying you would" She placed a hand over his.

"You would never do that to a women, I know you. No matter what you would never ever do something like that"

"Were suppose to be having fun" He said.

"Lets order then" She said with a smile calling a waiter over to the table

Their was conversation through out eating their breakfast. And finally they finished. George paid the bill and they were on their way to have fun the rest of the day.

"What the hell are we going to do all day?" He asked looking around the city. She shrugged.

"Meredith was right. Free-time sucks" He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Meredith was right?" She asked.

"About this yes. I miss being at the hospital" He said looking back towards the direction of the hospital.

"We just can't escape it" Callie said trying to keep her mind of the hospital.

Suddenly a motorcyclist came roaring past them. The person waved and then headed down the road quickly.

"Do you know who that was?" Callie asked.

He nodded.

"Cristina" He said watching her ride down the road.

"She rides a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, it's really cool actually. Scary, but cool"

"You've been on it?"

He nodded again.

"She's a surgical junkie. just like the cheif" Callie said.

"I know. She loves surgeries, but their always someone who is. Burke isn't always happy about it though" he said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he isn't" She said agreeing with Burke. The women was too obsessed with surgeries.

"Come on" George said with a smile.

(AN, due to the fact that i cannot think of anything and I am currently out of ideas. I'm skipping to a later time...)

Later that evening. The sky had fallen a dark shade of midnight blue with thousands of stars and a full moon to light up their way back home.

"That was the best night of my life" She whispered.

He smiled.

"I'm glad. But I'm sure you'll have good nights when your in Maine" He said.

"I will, but I'll be missing you every second, so that wont make them perfect"

"I'll miss you too" He whispered to her.

She smiled and walked closer to him placing and arm around his waist. He did the same and they walked close together.

They walked down the streets of Seattle and came to the porch of Meredith's house, where his room was. They opened the door and walked into the house with the sounds of laughter. None stop laughter. Izzie and Meredith were sitting on the floor together with a bottle of wine each.

"George!" Izzie exclaimed getting up and walking over to the door. Callie followed him in and took her place beside him.

Izzie stopped where she was.

"I'll talk to you later George" She said turning around and going back into the room and sitting on the floor across from Meredith.

Callie sighed.

"They still hate me" She whispered.

"No, Izzie still hates you. I don't think that Meredith _hates_ you. I think she dislikes you" He said looking at her.

"I'm sorry I know I'm not helping very much" He stuttered.

"no it's alright" She started. "'I'm over reacting"

"I'm sorry my friends hate you" He sighed.

"George stop apologizing. You dont need to. They havent liked me from day one"

"But I did" He said cutting in.  
"I know" She smiled. "Come on" She said walking away from the living room where Izzie and Meredith were and towards Georges room.

George closed his door behind him slowly and let go of the doornob slowly. He turned around to see Callie was getting undressed. He smiled and came behind her grabbing her around her waist pulling her closer. She stopped and smiled surrounded by his comforting embrace. He kissed the back of her tanned shoulder softly before letting her go. He also started to undress slowly.

"This'll be it before I leave" She said taking the rest of her clothes off.

He sighed sadly.

"I know" He whispered. "Lets make it last then" He said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionatly.

She rested under him looking up at his face with a smile.

"Thank you" She whispered to him

"Thanks so much"

"Anything for you" He whispered kissing her again.

"I'll miss you so much" She said quietly.

"And I'll miss you. But we'll get through it"

"I don't know anyone there. I have no friends, except you really"

"It's alright. I just want you to be careful" He whispered.

"I will be. Seattles worse the Maine is. I promise I'll come back perfectly fine" She gave a smile trying to hide the fact she was about to cry.

"Don't cry" He said stroking the side of her face.

'it'll only make it worse"

"I know. I don't usually cry"

He wiped away the stray tears.

He lifted himsef off of her and by her side. She put her back up against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her again him as tight as possible.

"Goodnight" He whispered.

"Night"


	4. Leaving You

Chapter 4: Leaving You

The next morning came too fast for the both of them. The alarm clock blaring in their ear, demanding for them to get up so that Callie wouldnt miss her plane. She sat up moaning she had to get up at such an early hour of five in the morning. Normally she would only have to get dressed because she used to live in the basement of Seattle Grace Hospital. The cheif kicked her out tho, and she was forced to live in an apartment. Now she was living with George, but it was only for a short while before Bailey came to her and said she was going to Maine in an exchange program.

She hit the off button on the small clock and threw her covers off her and got out of the bed yawning and stretching. She made her way towards the bathroom. On the way she looked over near the door of the room and saw her many suitcases piled up. She instantly had a wave a sadness come through her as she thought of her future life, across the country and away from the only person she has really only loved. She meant what she said to George that one night, the night of the prom, that she had never ever "I love you" to any other guy before. She never would.

She sighed painfully and walked in the bathroom almost slamming the door behind her in anger, pain and frustration.

George was already awake. He watched the ceiling and followed the patterns that each of the lines made, twisting and turning making something new and interesting. He waited quietly for Callie to return from the bathroom, so he could help her get ready. He didn't want the women to lose her one and only job, but it was hard as hell to let her go across the country, knowing he wouldnt be able to see her, or talk to her for a while. A few visits now and then, but she would be across the country, and he had to stay in Seattle where he was needed.

The doornob clicked and turned to the right and she stepped out clothed and freshened up. He slowly rose from the bed and sliding on some clothes before walking out to the middle of the floor and helping her pick up her things.

"Thanks" She said quickly and softly before she silently made her way out of the bedroom door and down the halls of the small comfortable house. She placed her suitcases down near the door. George came in with the last two setting them down with the rest of her stuff and then followed her into the kitchen.

Meredith was sitting at the table plesently talk to Derek, who had obviously come sometime that they were both in the room. Izzie was at the counter pulling fresh muffins out of their cupcake holders and placing them on a platter.

"I made muffins" She sang bringing them to the table.

"Thanks Iz" George said picking one up and taking a bite.

Izzie was obviouslt happy this morning. She always baked when she was either really sad and depressed, or angry or happy. In

this case she was so happy she had made over 3 dozen muffins and more were coming.

"Today is a good day" She said smiling looking over the table staring at Callie who wasn't paying attention. She was spacing out.

George caught her glance of happiness shot towards Callie. He knew she made all three dozen off her favorite muffins because today was the day Callie was leaving Seattle and going to Maine and not coming back.

Although Izzie was his best friend, the way she treated Callie made him almost as mad as he could go, minus the incedent with Meredith a very long time ago.

"Well" George started. Callie snapped out of her trance and listened intently to him. "Be better get going huh?" He said sadly looking from the grinning Izzie to the frowning Callie.

"Yeah" She said with a sigh.

"Lets get going"

George made his way out of the door Callie slowly following him.

"Bye Callie! Come back soon!" Izzie remarked

Callie spun around giving her the scariest glare you could muster up.

"Bitch" She stated before whipping around and following George out the door making sure the door slammed shut.

Izzie gave a scoff and then looked to Meredith who only shrugged and went back to talking to Derek.

Callie smirked once the door was shut and laughed to herself. When she looked to George he gave her a confused and sort of scared look.

"Sorry" She quickly said.

"No it's alright" He immediatly said after.

"You didn't do anything wrong"

She laughed. She was glad he was finally starting to stand up for her more, and take less interest in Izzie and Meredith. He had told her what Izzie had said about her. About her being a 'total freak' She never liked the fact how he would always go to those two first before her. Like the time he said he couldnt go out with her because he needed to be with Izzie. That had made her really mad, but she was over most of that now since he was starting to get angry with Izzie hiself without her help anymore.

They slowly packed all the suitcases into the back of George's van. He started up the car and waited until the both of them were buckled up and then started pulling out of the driveway and out onto the street and through the neighborhood.

It was a nice hour drive to the Seattle Airport. George paid for parking for hour. Callie's plane left at 6:45am. The time was currently 6:15am. She had a half an hour to get through all the security, then find her way around the airport to the gate her plane was leaving from and then wait for her section, which was first class section because the Richard paid for the best for her, and then wait for the plane to take off. She really didn't that much time. George helped her carry her luggage into the airport and get all the tags on all her bags which were handed off onto a cart while the only bag she was allowed to keep with her which was her laptop bag with some other things in it.

And then came the time and place where she had to go on her own. George didn't have any way of going back farther with her, because he didn't have a ticket. He couldnt go through security or help her find her gate. He had to let her go, right her.

He stopped and looked forward where she would start her journey alone. He immediatly felt like he was going to break down and cry right their in that spot. She looked over to him and notice his face was starting to get red and his eyes tear up, but he kept walking.

She pulled him to the side, so that they wouldn't be in anyones way.

"George" She started.

"Im alright" he said not looking at her, and looking to the side.

"George" She stated with more demand to it.

He slowly brought himself to look at her in the eyes.

"It's alright" She whispered. "We'll still see each other"

He dropped his head.

"George don't cry" She said putting her around around his shoulders.

"I D..don't want you to go" He stuttered trying not to cry.

She looked at him sadly and tried not to cry herself. Leaving him was the hardest part of moving so far. It wouldnt be so bad if he could come. She was willing to leave everything but the hospital and George. Her only two loves in life. She didn't want to leave Seattle Grace. All of her friends were their. Her boyfriend was their. Why did she have to be the one to leave? Why couldn't it have been Mark? He doesn't even like Seattle!

"We'll see each other" She reassured.

"And I'll be extremely careful, and I'll talk to you everyday" She assured him

"This is hard for me too" She said letting out a sigh. "Harder then you probably think"

She looked down at her watch and saw the time had moved to 6:25.

She cursed to herself under her breath.

"George, I have to catch my plane" She said looking at him. He didn't want to let go.

"Come on George, I have to go" She said pulling herself free.

He looked at her with sad eyes.

He nodded and kissed her quickly and softly.

"I love you" He said quietly.

"Love you too" She said with a smile.

"Bye" He said in the quietest voice possible.

She frowned and then picked up another smile.

"Goodbye George, I'll call you when I get their" She turned her back and started walking into security with a quickened pace.

He stood their by himself while dozens of other people passed him by. He stood in the middle of a crowd and watched her quickly pass through security and then disappear around a corner.

She was gone.

That was all their was to it. She wasn't going to be home in a week, a month or a year. She was gone. he would see her, but how often? Twice a month? Twice a year? Who knows how long it would be since he saw her next. His friend would be happy. Well Izzie would be. They would tell him to move on, just like with what happened with meredith. But he wouldnt this time. He promised her he would wait for her and he intended to keep that promise no matter how long that took, no matter how long he waited.

She was the one, the one he wanted to spend the rest of their life, after the hospital with. When she came back eventually, he would propose to her, they would be extremely happy again and everything would be alright again. It would take him a while to be normal George again, just like after Meredith. But thanks to meredith he was able to meet Callie, who saved him. This time, he would have to do it himself.

This was going to be harder then Callie made it look like.

A lot harder


	5. Only Two Weeks

**Chapter 5: Only Two Weeks**

AN: Sorry I havent updated. I had writers block and i was busy and plus. There hasn't been enough George and Callie to fuel my writing. I;m working on it though. So here's a new chapter for peoples. Hope you like it

Only two weeks had passed since Callie had left him in that airport and flew off to the other side of the country, just to keep her job as a surgeon

The days went slower then anything possible and the shifts at the hospital were no longer fun anymore. Izzie was overly excited about Callie leaving, apperantly she thought this as her chance to move in on George and take him for herself. Meredith was still dark and twisted, and she and Derek were stil fighting. Alex was still hanging around Eva like something would go wrong every six second. Bailey gloated in glory as she won chief resident. She was nicer then she was usually.

"O'Malley!" She yelled walking down the hallway.

"O'Malley stop staring off into space. You have work to do" She said handing him a chart.

He nodded.

"Where are you going off in such a rush?" He asked.

She stopped for a second.

"I have to go welcome our new orthopedic doctor to replace Torres" She said smiling.

George frowned.

"Replace?" he questioned. "You can just replace Callie like she was never here?"

Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining and get your work done" She huffed. She turned around and made her way down the hallways quickly. Pushing a few people to the side now and then to make sure they stayed out of her way.

Izzie came up behind and laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly.

"Don't do that!" He yelled.

She frowned for a second and then smiled again.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" She asked him. Now that your free and we have the whole weekend off" She said taunting him in his face that Callie was not their to stop anything.

"Nothing Izzie" he said. "I'm not free" He stated.

"George, you have no strings attatched. no commitment" She said happily.

"I do Izzie I do, but you wouldnt understand" He said rushing off in the other direction.

She followed quickly.

"George, she's gone. Move on already. She isn't coming..."

He stopped suddenly causing her to slam into him. He turned around quickly and glared at her

"I told her I would wait" He said getting in her face.

"And I intend to do just that" He hissed.

Izzie glared.

"Shes. Gone" She spat back.

"No she's not" He yelled. "She's still here and with me. You just can't feel her because you dont love her like I do" He said rushing off around the corner of the hallway and into his patients room.

The women stared at him and he cleared his throat,

"What was that all about?" The women asked. She was in her fifties, long blonde hair with an aging face and deep red lipstick on. She was covered by the hospital sheets except up to her neck.

"Nothing maim" He said. "I'm sorry"

"I'd like to hear about it when you get the chance" She said with a smile

He gave a small smile.

"Alright then. But first, Your in here for? what?" He said looking at his chart.

"I stepped on a nail. Who would have guessed" She said eccentricly.

"So here I am. Don't know what for yet"

"Well we'll get everything straightened out and clear it all up. So you dont have to be here for too long" He said.

"Thats okay. With you as my doctor, I think I'll be fine here" She said.

he smiled, for the first time since Callie had left two weeks ago'

"So" She said fixing the wrinkles on the sheets,

"Whats going on in your life thats got you in such a huff?" She asked.

Lunch came soon enough for the interns at Seattle Grace. They sat around the table talking. Except for George who just listened to Cristina's complainging about not getting in another heart surgery that she should have been in. And Meredith talking about Derek again. It was never new. All the same stuff all of the time.

Bailey came over with a women behind her.

"Interns" She yelled. They all stopped and they looked at the girl behind Bailey.

"Interns, I want you to meet Seattle Grace's new orthopedic specialist" She said happily not making eye contact with George.

"Her name is Stacey Klien and I want you to be nice" She growled.

"Because she's new and I want her to feel at home" She said.

She was a tall women, lean figure about mid thirties. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the color of the sky blue.

"Hey look another Barbie" Cristina remarked.

Izzie snapped her head at her.

Meredith laughed.

"Don't mind her Stacey, she's always like this"

Stacey gave an embarresed chuckle.

"So your Cristina" She said looking to her.

Cristina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"And so who's everyone else?" She aske

Meredith pointed to Izzie.

"Thats Izzie, and Alex is right there. I'm Meredith and George is right over there" She said.

Stacey looked to George.

"How come he's so quiet?" She asked.

"The old orthopedic who worked here just went across the country" Izzie blurted out.

Stacey looked from the excited Izzie to George and then back

"And he's...sad?" She asked

Meredith butted in.

"There in love" She whispered.

She looked at him with a frown.

"Oh poor George" She said walking over to him.

"That must really hurt" She said

He looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Don;t mind Bambie" Cristina said. "He'll be back to normal soon"

She looked at him ignoring Cristina's remark.

His normal pale green eyes were distant, like his soul was gone from him.

She walked away from him and back to Bailey's side.

"Follow me" Bailey said. "You can talk to the interns later" She said looking at George one last time before turning around and leading the new doctor down the hallway.

Cristina got up followed by Meredith.

"Come on, we have work to do" Alex said getting out of his chair, talking to George. Izzie waved them and mouthed 'i got it' and smiled. Alex smiled and turned around making his way down a different hallway and made his way up to Eva's room.

Izzie scooted down the seat to George who was still zoning out.

"Come on george, we hav to get back to work now" She said trying to pull him up. He didn't want to budge.

"George come, she's gone"

He still didn't want to move. He sat there, staring at the wall like it was some kind of art museum and the wall was the best painting there.

"She's. In. Maine" Izzie said firmly.

"Your not going to see her for a long time. You might as well move on and find someone else who likes you instead of wasting all of your youth on some women who you'll only see twice a year George" She explained trying to make hs understand. George could be very easily persuaded most of the time. But he still sat in his lunch table seat like he was frozen in time.

Izzie scoffed and walked away from him not bothering anymore to try and get the spacey intern to listen to her.

Izzie came up behind Bailey who was looking around for something. She whipped around and noticed Izzie standing behind her.

"Stevens. Don't do that!" She yelled.

"Sorry" Izzie apologized to her, looking at the ground.

"What do you want Stevens?" She asked impatiently. "Is a patient dying?"

"No maim"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I wanted to ask a question" She stuttered.

Bailey eyed her. "Alright shoot, but hurry up"She said putting her hand on her hips.

"It's about George" She said closing one eye, hoping that Bailey wouldnt make a fuss. She was wrong.

"George, this is about George" She repeated. "Leave the poor kid alone, he's heartrbroken Stevens, I know you know how that feels. So let him be!" She yelled.

Izzie went to say something else. To try and contridict Bailey.

"Don't backsass me Izzie Stevens. Leave George alone, let him get through it himself" she said and then sighed.

"Besides, if Stacey doesn't stick around for too long, then Callie will be coming back anyways" She said. "but who would want to leave Seattle Grace?" She said bursting into laughter and then she walked away.

Izzie smiled.

"Noone wants to leave Seattle Grace, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way" She said with a cocky evil smile all over her face.

Their shifts ended a few hours later. They were all in the locker room undressing from their scrubs and into normal clothes so that they would feel...well normal. Stacey walked in and saw both Meredith and Izzie stripped down and changing. Alex was also stripping down close to where they were.

"I had no idea this was a strip locker room" She said obviously disgusted.

"Yeah well when you've been doing this in front of Evil Spawn since day one" Cristina said pointing to Alex who was smiling. "You kinda get used to it" She said pulling a deep green shirt over her head. Meredith looked over Cristina's head.

"She's right. I think everyone in this room has scene everyone at least half naked" She said pulling a dark red shirt over her own head.

Alex just gave a chuckle.

Izzie rolled her eyes.

"He think it's funny" She said to noone.

"No kidding" Stacey said looking at him while walking over to her locker which happened to be near Georges. He was already done changing. He made sure to get in their early like he always did. The last time he got caught in the locker room was with Alex, and it wasn't very fun getting picked on by him.

"Hey George" Stacey said calmly. He looked up and made a small hand gesture and then grabbed a small blue bag he had sitting on the bench and slung it over his shoulder. He sighed deeply and closed the locker door and made his way out of the room and into an elevator.

When it hit the ground floor it opened to reveal Bailey who was about to get on it. She looked at him with a look of empathy.

"O'Malley...perk up will ya" She said looking at him

"You look horrible and you need to get better. She may come back, if Stacey doesn't want to stay here at Seattle Grace, which I dont know why someone wouldnt, then she can go back to Maine and Callie can come back" She said happily. George made no facial changes and Bailey sighed.

"Go home and get some rest" She said and the elevator closed.

As soon as she was gone, George's face lit up. He knew what he had to do now. Stacey was a nice women and all, but all he wanted was for Callie to come back, and if making her leave for good was what he had to do to make Callie come back, then that's what he was going to do.

He almost skipped out of the lobby and down to the parking lot and into his car.

Watching him from two different places in the hospital were Izzie and Stacey.

Izzie had a smile on her face because she saw George smiling and she knew how she could get him to come to her in his time of need.

Stacey smiled out of sincerity when she saw the upset intern smile.

George was on his way home to plot his plan. After he had something to eat of course and maybe a quick call to Callie.

Sorry for such the long break. Like I said I had writers block and then main thing was. All the ridiculous fighting between Callie and Izzie and poor George was thrown in the middle of it. Well that made me mad at the show and I didn't want to write about it. Plus there was barly any George and Callie, which is what fuels me to write, Luckily I have a bunch of Ge/Ca clips on the laptop to keep me sustained.

So thats my apology.

Please if u read it, please review. This is my 5th chapter and I have only 4 reviews and it's sad to see that.


End file.
